Uma filha de Apolo perdida
by Melody Fallen
Summary: Uma menina de Apolo perdida, em uma floresta estranha, com seu centauro favorito... Ambos em uma missão, que nenhum dos dois sabe exatamente o que é. Esse é o começo de uma jornada. Em um país diferente. Um mundo desconhecido para uma semideusa. Magia, bruxos sem serem os filhos de Hécate, guerras acabando, castelos sendo reconstruídos... E o que poderia acontecer a ela?


**Capítulo 01 - Uma loira a resgate!_  
_**

_- Não pode ser de outro jeito – disse Voldemort – eu preciso ser o mestre da Varinha, Severo._

_**(...)**_

_Houve um terrível grito. Harry viu o rosto de Snape perder a pouca cor que tinha, ia ficando branco, seus olhos iam arregalando, enquanto a cobra enfiava suas presas em seu pescoço, e ele não conseguia mais empurrar a gaiola para longe de si, seus joelhos falhavam e ele caía no chão._

_**(...)**_

_Ele não sabia por que estava fazendo isso, por que estava se aproximando do homem moribundo: ele não sabia o que sentia vendo o rosto branco de Snape, os dedos tentando estancar o sangue do pescoço. Harry tirou a Capa da Invisibilidade e olhou para o homem que odiava, os olhos negros encontraram Harry e ele parecia querer falar. Harry se abaixou ao lado dele, e Snape agarrou a frente de seu manto e puxou-o para perto._

_Um som terrível, raspada, como um gargarejo veio de Snape_

_- Pegue... isso... Pegue... isso._

_Algo além de sangue saía de Snape. Azul prateado, nem gás nem liquido, saiu de algum lugar entre sua orelha e sua boca, e Harry sabia o que era, mas não sabia o que fazer – um frasco, conjurada de ar puro, foi enfiado em sua mão por Hermione. Harry colocou a estranha substancia dentro dele com sua varinha. Quando o frasco estava cheio até a borda, Snape olhava e pensava, mas não havia mais sangue nele, seu aperto no manto de Harry afrouxou._

_- Olhe... para... mim - ele sussurrou._

_Os olhos verdes encontraram os negros, mas depois de um segundo, algo desapareceu do segundo par, deixando-o fixo, incompleto e vazio. A mão segurando Harry caiu no chão e Snape não se mexeu mais._

Tinha acordado sozinha, no meio do mato, literalmente. Eu acho que está de noite, mas não dá pra ter certeza, pois as arvores são tão grandes, parece que as copas impedem que qualquer luz entre. Tenho certeza que estou numa floresta...

Eu estava estranhamente confortável. Acho que eu não fui largada aqui simplesmente, e sim colocada. Eu estava apoiada em uma árvore e com a minha bolsa ao meu lado.

E tinha um centauro dormindo do meu lado.

Aliais, um centauro conhecido! Aquele era Addamán, um conhecido de Quíron, e quem me encontrou quando eu era pequena, me levou para _o acampamento..._

Acordei Addam e pedi que ele me acompanhasse. Eu me levantei, peguei minha bolsa, e andei tentando encontrar uma saída, de... onde quer que eu estivesse. Fomos conversando, ele sabia onde estávamos, pois tinha vivido alí por um bom tempo... Nasceu nessa floresta, segundo ele. Mas não sabia o que tinha que fazer, além de me proteger...

Segurei o meu colar por alguns segundos. Era uma arma. Uma espada de bronze celestial. Na minha cintura eu levava uma faca, e eu tinha alguns truques escondidos na minha bolsa. Precisava me certificar que estava com tudo que precisava, caso alguém aparecesse no meu caminho.

Andamos por cerca de meia hora, até que encontrei sussurros... Sussurros de um moribundo, eu tenho certeza.

Eu sei porque sou filha de Apolo, Deus da cura e blábláblá. Eu posso sentir quando as pessoas ao meu redor estão adoecendo, morrendo. E eu sentia a morte chegando para acolher a alma daquele homem.

Por alguma razão, eu me senti atraída aquele lugar. Era uma construção estranha, e eu entrei nela mesmo assim. Vi uns meninos correndo, e fui pra onde eles estavam saindo.

Encontrei um homem no chão. Mutilado. Cheio de ferimentos graves. Cheguei mais perto. Chequei o pulso, estava quase inexistente. A respiração fraca. Ele estava estranhamente quieto. Encostei-me a ele. Fechei os olhos e segurei suas mãos, fazendo uma antiga reza ao meu pai, Apolo.

Concentrei-me em passar as minhas energias pra ele. Com os olhos fechados, proferia um canto ao meu pai, e visualizava seus ferimentos internos. O fiz por cerca de 10 minutos. Esforcei-me a tentar curar cada ferimento que eu encontrei... Eram muitos, e eu nunca tinha visto um corpo tão sofrido. Não sabia se ele era um semi-deus, por isso não podia dar ambrosia a ele. Cansada, me encostei ao lado dele. Peguei um remédio que meu pai tinha me dado. Era quase que universal. Podia ajudar a curar muitos ferimentos. Ele estava adormecido, então eu peguei uma seringa e administrei a solução.

Não, não achava estranho andar por aí com suplementos médicos. Sou filha do deus da medicina, no final das contas. Enfim. Eu apliquei o remédio nele, e comi um pouco – bem pouco – de ambrosia pra recuperar minhas forças...

Eu sabia que ele não ia acordar por um bom tempo, mas tinha quer leva-lo para algum lugar seguro. Perguntei a Addam se estaríamos seguros na floresta, e ele disse que podia conversar com o povo dele, pois alí os centauros eram selvagens...

Mas de qualquer forma, coloquei aquele estranho homem bem amarrado em cima de Addam e voltamos para a Floresta. Tinha se passado cerca de uma hora. Caminhamos lentamente, e quando chegamos na floresta, demorou um tempo para que concordassem que ficássemos pelo tempo necessário. Mas concordaram. Eu tirei o moço da garupa do Addam e o coloquei no chão, apoiei a cabeça dele em algumas raízes altas... Encontrei um canto em uma árvore e me recostei. Meu centauro favorito deitou perto de nós, e também foi dormir.

Ao sair daquela floresta, hoje mais cedo, eu percebi que era noite, realmente. E percebi que o local onde eu estava era uma bagunça. Espero que não seja assim o tempo inteiro...

Bom, eu finalmente caí no sono. Um sono perturbado, com sonhos estranhos que semi-deuses estão acostumados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo

No dia seguinte, eu pedi que Addam buscasse alguma coisa para comermos e ver se encontrava um rio. Dei três cantis a ele, e pedi que enchesse para mim. Preferi monitorar o moço de perto, para evitar que qualquer problema surgisse de novo.

Ele me trouxe algumas frutas, algumas (poucas) verduras e um pequeno animal. Era uma coruja. Bom, melhor que nada.

Agitei minha mão e uma fogueira surgiu em minha frente. Bom, eu sou abençoada de Hécate, o que me rende alguns truques de feiticeira. Catei alguns pedaços de madeira e modelei eles com a minha faca enquanto Addam cortava e despenava a coruja. Espetei a bendita na madeira e taquei no fogo para cozinhar.

Enquanto esperava, dei um pouco mais de remédio para o narigudo. Ele tinha se mexido durante a noite, mas ainda não acordara.

Bebi um pouco de água e tentei acordá-lo. Ele precisava se alimentar, ou pelo menos beber um pouco de água, porque senão não iria adiantar eu ter curado ele.

Demorou um pouco, e ele acordou. Olhou pra mim com uns olhos muito negros, e balbuciou:

- Li-li-ly...

- Toma, bebe a água...

Ele parecia estar delirando. Mas conseguiu beber a água, pelo menos. Depois que a coruja ficou cozida, dei alguns pedaços da parte mais mole pra ele, pra ver se ele conseguia mastigar, e um pouco de tomate, mole e fácil de engolir. Ele comeu tudo lentamente, pra depois cair no sono novamente...

Fez alguns dias que eu estava alí, na floresta. Addam me ajudava, e o moço que eu resgatei acordava algumas vezes por dia, delirando. Era o momento que eu o alimentava... Eu o mudava de posição pra que ele ficasse mais confortável, enfim. Fazia tudo que estava ao meu alcance. E foi hoje que umas pessoas estranhas apareceram.

_- Professora, eu tenho certeza que escutei vozes por aqui ontem. Tinham pessoas conversando aqui ontem, eu tenho certeza. – ouvi a voz de um menino falando..._

_- Harry, está tudo bem, com tudo que andou acontecendo nesses dias é normal se sentir confuso... – dessa vez, era a voz de uma mulher._

Tudo bem, sem pânico. Eu sei que estou cansada, exausta, não estou dormindo nem comendo direito, mas, tudo bem, eu vou pegar minha espada e ficar pronta. Se me atacarem, eu ataco também.

A espada em minha mão, e eu em posição para luta. Quando ele apareceu, eu vi os olhos mais verdes que já vi em minha vida. E uma moça meio idosa.

Mas bem, voltando aos olhos verdes. Eu tinha uma espada em mãos. Ele uma varinha.

O que é isso? Um filho de Hécate perdido? Quem usa varinhas são feiticeiros, certo?

Ele apontou a varinha pra mim, e começou a falar algumas palavras estranhas.

Eu peguei a espada e ao mesmo tempo que um feixe estranho de luz saiu da varinha, eu o repeli com a minha espada. Ricocheteou pra ele, e ele acabou no chão, desmaiado.

- Quem é você? – falai para a velha. O que você quer comigo? Eu to armada – falei mostrando a minha espada de quase um metro de bronze pesadíssimo celestial. – Ele morreu?

- Acalme-se. – falou a mulher. Aquele alí é o professor Snape?

- Sna-quem?

- Aquele, deitado no chão.

A mulher foi até ele.

- Professor Snape? Professor?

- Ele está inconsciente. Está a dias assim, desde que eu o curei. Aliais, se vocês são amigos dele, pode se apresentar, por favor? Eu salvei a vida dele, no fim das contas.

- Meu nome é Minerva. Eu sou diretora da escola de magia e bruxaria Hogwarts. E esse desmaiado é Harry. E você?

- Sou Sophia. E, bem... Você falou algo sobre uma escola, certo? Vocês tem algum lugar melhor pra coloca-lo? Ele precisa de soro, alimentação adequada, trocar de roupas, e eu preciso de um lugar melhor pra aplicar os remédios. Estou ficando sem material esterilizado.

- Me desculpe menina. Não posso acreditar na sua palavra tão fácil assim.

- Eu posso mostrar.

Peguei um animal que estava na floresta. Em minhas mãos, fui o deixando cada vez mais doente. Ele desmaiou em minhas mãos. Mostrei a ela. Depois fui o curando. E o animalzinho saiu correndo...

- Eu sou filha de Apolo. Abençoada por Hades e Hécate. Eu tenho como curar e como adoecer com um simples toque. Posso afastar a morte por um tempo, e resgatar a vida. E sou uma feiticeira, embora nisso eu nunca tenha encontrado vantagem.

- Você está falando de deuses gregos?

- Sim, sim. E, bom, eu adoraria conversar. Mas eu estou cansada, eu estou exausta por ter passado tanto tempo tentando curar esse aí. Seria bom se você pudesse leva-lo.

- Ok. E você?

- Eu e Addam vamos conhecer a cidade, encontrar um lugar pra ficar até eu descobrir porque acordei aqui.

- Quem é Addam?

- Meu centauro.

- Você não sabe o que diz querida. Centauros são selvagens e...

- E você não conhece meu mundo. – eu chamei o Addam, e ele veio, e se apresentou a tal Minerva. Bem, vamos dizer que ele tem um dom de convencer as pessoas... Fez com que ela entendesse que ele era bom, diferente, e ela chamou ajuda (aliais, muito engraçado, ela fez uma coisa engraçada, e um gatinho saiu da varinha). Em pouco tempo chegou ajuda, e eu e Addam fomos para um enorme castelo.

Era imenso e deslumbrante, mesmo que parecesse que estava tudo de ponta cabeça. A Minerva nos mostrou o caminho para a enfermaria. Teve um reboliço com as poucas pessoas que estavam espalhadas pelo castelo quando elas viram um centauro. Mas deu tudo certo.

Chegamos à enfermaria, e uma cama com um cobertor foi a maior maravilha do século pra mim. Addam deitou em uma cama improvisada no chão pra ele, e o tal professor foi logo atendido e remediado.

A senhora estranha me disse para descansar, que no dia seguinte conversaríamos...

Bom... Vamos dizer que pra quem estava a 4 dias dormindo na floresta, eu me deixo acreditar que esse castelo vai ser bom, eventualmente pra mim.


End file.
